


Pleasantly Punchy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I don't think so friend, tonight we will do as men do."





	Pleasantly Punchy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for patchworkgirl, who loves origin of love stories. Me, I love any kind of love story.  


* * *

July 1985

“We’re going out.”

“I'm sorry.” Sam looked up from his book at Josh Lyman. He was leaning against the wall that separated the tiny kitchen from the cramped living room. Looking delicious in a pair of grey sweats and a Phillips Exeter Crew tank top, Sam thought it better to focus on the words of John Irving.

“We’re going out.”

“Oh, so you're speaking to me again.”

“What do you mean?”

His face looked so innocent but that did not sway Sam. He and Josh had not spoken beyond greetings and salutations for almost three days. It was not Sam’s fault that they kissed. Actually, it was Josh’ fault. If anyone should be mad, it was Sam. Instead, he constantly relived every moment of it, frame by frame, like a movie he had seen too many times. He could play it back in his head…regular, high-speed, and slow motion. That was exactly what he’d done for the past 67 hours.

“Nevermind.” He mumbled.

“Its Friday night and we have a three day weekend. You're really going to sit here and read? I don’t think so friend, tonight we will do as men do.”

“Refresh my memory on that scenario.”

“We are going to drink beer, pontificate about things we care both little and greatly about, chat up pretty coeds with our Ivy League charm, you know, the usual. What kind of friend would I be if I let you bury your face in that book all weekend? We are going to have some fun if it kills you, Sam.”

“I know how to have fun.”

“I know how to have more. C’mon, its 7:30; lets paint the town.”

“I need to shower, change…”

“No.” Josh shook his head. “Alright, if you insist you can change, I know I will, but there will be no primping. You are perfect just as you are.”

“Where are we going anyway?” Sam asked, slipping a bookmark into The Hotel New Hampshire and filing Josh’s little compliment away.

“There is this new place in Georgetown called Prime Time. Todd said it was a great place; good food, girls, and lots of different drinks.”

Todd Purcell was one of their three roommates. He was away for the weekend visiting his girlfriend and her family in Philadelphia. Mike Capshaw went to The Hamptons on Thursday for an even longer weekend at his parents’ summerhouse. He invited Sam along, enticing him with the possibility of sailing, but Sam declined. The idea that there would be peace and quiet in their tiny Capitol Hill apartment was more of a draw. Peace, and the thought of being alone with Josh.

Sean Shears, the fifth roommate, had been shacked up with his girlfriend for over two weeks. She was an American University junior taking summer courses. The boys would have filed a missing persons report if they didn’t see him on the Hill everyday. Josh didn’t miss him…he had a room to himself.

“I’ll change.”

“Good.” A grin spread across Josh’s face. His dimples came out of their hiding place and Sam’s groin ached. “We are going to have a perfect night. I promise.”

Sam just didn’t want anything to happen between them. Well, he wanted everything to happen between them and that’s why it was best to stay away from Josh. It worked for the past seven weeks, even as they became really good friends. Tonight he would just have a few beers, socialize, and jerk off in bed while fantasizing about Josh. Why mess with a good thing? As he walked out of the living room, Sam’s shoulder brushed Josh; it gave them both pause. Josh recovered first. He walked to his small bedroom and closed the door.

***

Men liked to drink beer and play quarters. They liked to do shots of whiskey every time they saw a girl in a red top. They quite enjoyed discussing Reaganomics, Richard Pryor, and Soft Cell. Those three topics combined were only possible when alcoholic beverages were consumed. Josh sang Come on Eileen, fumbling over most of the words and laughing hysterically. A girl named Lily took a liking to Sam. He told her he was taken but she was unimpressed with a girlfriend who was not there. Her company was a nice distraction; watching her dance to Call Me was even nicer.

“See,” Josh slapped his roommate’s shoulder. “I told you you'd have a good time tonight.”

Sam smiled with half a heart. He never felt comfortable in bars with the masses. Intense shyness was something Sam was trying to grow out of…liquor helped. Josh kept touching him though. Squeezing his shoulders, slapping his back, or throwing an arm around him to pull him close and sing a song. Sam could not figure out if he was just clueless or some kind of sadist.

Josh kissed him and that had to mean something. No, no, no, he was not going to constantly rerun that damn moment in his mind. Nothing would ever happen between them. The faster Sam gave up the hopeless crush, the better. He would go home to California in three weeks and forget all about Josh Lyman.

“Is it raining?” Josh asked, his arm slung over Sam’s shoulder as they left the bar at one a.m. “Is that what I feel? Is someone spitting on us?”

“Spitting Josh, I think not. It’s just a little drizzle. Maybe we should hail a cab.”

Josh waved away the notion, making a funny noise with his mouth.

“We are going to walk home Sam. That’s what men do.”

“It’s over a mile, raining, and really humid out here.”

“Aw c'mon, you'll be fine.” Josh punched his arm.

“Ow, dammit! Josh, you have hit me about 25 times tonight. That will be the last time. Fine, we will do as men do since it seems so damn important to you but keep your hands to yourself or I will knock your lights out.”

It felt good to yell at him and Sam kept walking until he got to the corner and a red light. Realizing Josh was not beside him, he turned and found him standing in the same spot.

“What's the matter with you?” Sam asked.

“I'm sorry, I just thought…”

“Oh forget it.” he rolled his blue eyes, holding up his hand to stop the inevitable drunken ramble of an apology. He walked back and took Josh’s hand. “If we are walking then we better get to it. It’s only going to start raining harder soon.”

“You're pissed at me.” Josh mumbled like a ten year old.

“I'm not.”

Sam noticed they were still holding hands; he abruptly dropped it. The last thing they needed was for some drunken frat boys, looking for kicks, to jump out of the bushes and beat the shit out of them. Josh stumbled but recovered. He would make it on his own but it would take some time.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“I think you are.”

“Then why did you ask me?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You…” Sam sighed. “I know Josh, OK. If you weren’t drunk then you would know that.”

“I am not drunk, I am pleasantly punchy.”

“Huh?” Sam glanced at him, laughing. The rain fell at a steadier pace and he pushed his wet, thick hair from his forehead.

“Pleasantly punchy. It’s about two paces past buzzed but like three paces before drunk.”

“Thanks for clearing that up.”

“You're welcome.” Josh laughed, playfully poking him in the ribs. “Lighten up Seaborn.”

“I am fine, Mr. Pleasantly Punchy. Where did you get that from?”

“When I was a kid, I hid behind the curtains one night when my parents had a party. My mother found me an hour or so later; apparently I dozed off standing up. She took me to bed and I asked if she was drunk. She said she was not, that she was pleasantly punchy. For the next few weeks, I would sway around and when my father asked me what I was doing, I told him I was pleasantly punchy like mommy. It used to make him laugh.”

“That’s cute.” Sam replied smiling. He didn’t have any cute kid stories like that.

“I have that tendency.”

“Yeah.”

“You think I'm cute, Sam Seaborn?”

“Stop it. Could you walk a little faster?”

“I doubt it. I'm sorry I haven’t talked to you for a few days. I just…”

“Josh, we really are fine. You should focus your attention on walking instead of talking.”

“But I like talking to you.” Josh said. “I like you a lot.”

“I know.” Sam lied. While he hoped the two were forming a bond despite his silly crush, this was the first time Josh mentioned it. “We just need to get home.”

***

They made it back to the apartment building and Sam realized he did not have his keys. Josh did, and even though it took some time, he fished them out and they got inside.

“Home sweet home.” Josh declared, throwing up his arms and pumping his fists in a victory stance.

Sam smirked, shaking his head a bit as he closed and locked the door. He said a quick goodnight before heading back to his room. Josh grabbed hold of his hand to stop him.

“What?”

He shut Sam up with a passionate kiss. The younger man pushed him away, his heart pounding in his chest. Sam backed up until he hit the wall.

“Don’t do that. You're drunk and I won't…”

“I'm pleasantly punchy Sam.”

“I don’t care. Don’t kiss me.”

“Don't you want to be kissed?”

“Yes. But Josh…”

“What?”

“You're my friend and I don’t want to ruin that. It’s not something I am willing to risk. You don’t even know what you're doing.”

Josh wasn’t listening. He pressed Sam into the wall and kissed him again. The second year law student hardly knew what he was doing. Were you supposed to kiss a boy as you did a girl or was it somehow different? Were the feelings he had in his head, heart, and stomach more because of the way the rain smelled on Sam’s skin or the Wild Turkey?

His kisses were soft, tentative, and his tongue a bit limp. It was not until Sam took hold of his face and pulled him in deeper that Josh came alive. Every nerve in his body was on fire as Sam’s tongue explored his mouth. Josh finally remembered what to do with his own tongue and soon they were battling for control. Josh equally hoped to win and lose. Wrapping his arms tighter around Sam, their warm, wet bodies came together. Sam moaned as Josh caressed his back, running his hands lower and lower until he cupped and squeezed his buttocks.

They were both breathless when the kisses ended. It seemed as if Sam might run so Josh tightened his grip on him. He held him so close he could smell the liquor on his breath and the want coming from every pore. He also felt Sam’s erection pressing on his own. Josh wondered if spontaneous combustion was a real phenomenon. Between the alcohol in his bloodstream and the fire in his belly and groin, it seemed possible tonight.

“Don’t run from me.” he whispered, hooking his finger under Sam’s chin and drawing blue eyes to brown.

“Are you sure you want this, J?”

It was the first time he called him anything but Josh, or the occasional Joshua, when he really needed him to stop bouncing around and pay attention. There was a time, they had known each other for about three weeks, when Sam called him Mr. Lyman for a few days. There had been an argument at work, something about pages or who really knew now. Sam said Josh had a New England superiority complex. Josh told him to stop almost immediately, but Sam replied that if Josh wanted to dominate him, he was man enough to lie back and be submissive. Hell, it might be fun.

If Josh let himself think about such things, which he rarely did, that was the exact moment he thought he might be falling for Mr. Seaborn from California. That was the name he gave Sam when he got on his soapbox. You always had to yield the floor to Mr. Seaborn. Josh kissed his lips again.

“I do; I just don’t want it in the hallway.”

He slid his hand into Sam’s and they walked down the hallway to the back bedroom. Three guys normally slept in there but there was no danger of being interrupted tonight. They were both still wet; clothes came off quickly from desire and the fear of turning back. The room was dark but Sam and Josh took the time to admire each other’s bodies. Sam had more of a six-pack than Josh but Josh was definitely not pudgy. He had strong thighs and legs from years of track and strong shoulders from Sam didn’t know what but he liked them anyway.

“You're beautiful.” Sam whispered, kissing him again.

No one had ever called him beautiful before…it felt really good. It felt even better when they lay on the bed together. Sam’s hands were everywhere. Touching, caressing, stroking, cupping, and tickling. Josh just moaned; could barely string together a few words. He tenderly touched Sam’s cheek to get his point across…they would never need words again.

Sam grinned as his mouth took the same journey as his hands. He started at Josh’s lips and worked his way down. Kissing, sucking, and bathing Josh’s damp skin with his tongue. Josh giggled when he kissed his earlobe and neck, sighed when Sam bit his shoulder.

Sam took his time tasting his nipples, he wanted to be well acquainted with them. It only took a few minutes to become addicted. Josh liked it too, whispering Sam’s name while running his fingers through his hair. When he’d teased his new lover to the point of detonation, Sam moved on. Sprinkling kisses across Josh’s stomach and groin, Sam watched his cock twitch in eager anticipation. Sam could only smirk when Josh pushed his head lower. Yeah, for a guy with no experience in this department, he knew what he wanted.

He started by stroking him…he was so hard Sam was not going to be able to play and tease as much as he wanted. Sam slid his mouth over Josh and he nearly hit the roof.

“Oh God, oh God, Oh my God, Sam! Oh God, oh God!”

Josh’s back curved and he groaned while climaxing in a rush. They were kissing again, Josh mimicking Sam’s earlier movements. He wanted Sam to feel the same pleasure he had. It was fair but it was also what Josh desired. He wanted to make love to Sam so badly he could hardly control himself.

“Sam…”

“You never have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I mean that.”

“I want to make you feel as good as I feel. I'm just not sure that I know how.”

“Follow your instincts; what does your stomach tell you?”

“To eat you alive.”

Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around him, and rolling his back. Josh moved his hand down and stroked him. The younger man moaned encouragement in his ear.

“Does that feel good?” Josh whispered.

“God yes. Don't stop.”

“Do you want me to put my mouth on it?”

“Of course, but only if you're OK…”

Sam couldn’t even finish his sentence before Josh’s face was in his lap. For a first timer he seemed to know what he was doing. Stroking and sucking, Sam was sure he was going to die in that twin bed and it would be just fine. He gripped Josh’s shoulder, whimpering as he came closer and closer to the pinnacle. Josh gagged for a minute when Sam came, which led to a coughing fit. Sam sat up and patted his back before rubbing it as Josh came down.

“Oh God, that was really gross. I mean, not the beginning Sam…just the end. The beginning was so amazing. Did I make you feel good?”

“Yeah.” Sam replied, leaning to taste himself on Josh’s lips. “There are so many ways that we can make each other feel good.”

“Tell me everything.”

They lay back in the bed, Sam holding Josh in his arms. It was a tight squeeze but they enjoyed being close.

“It’s definitely more of a show than tell, J.”

“Have you ever…you know…gone all the way?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Did it hurt? Don’t lie.”

“A little. There are ways to make it feel better. I am never going to hurt you.” He stroked his back. “You will always feel good with me.”

“I know. Do you like girls at all, Sam?”

“I do. It’s a bit hard to explain, though I know that you have to have explanations for everything.”

“Shut up, I do not.”

“Oh please.” Sam laughed. “Tell that to someone who doesn’t know you.”

“I don’t think anyone knows me like you, Sam. I hold back with people; I never want to be that way with you. I just…”

“Shh. You need to get some sleep. We will go to the Daily Grill for omelets in the morning.”

“I love their omelets.”

“I remember.”

“I told you that it would be the perfect night.” Josh mumbled, quickly losing his battle with sleep.

“You were right.” Sam kissed the top of his curly hair as Josh rubbed his belly.

It was the morning and everything after that worried Sam. Too bad thinking rationally was impossible when Josh had his arms around him and their limbs tangled under the sheets. He would try to make sense when the sun rose.

***


End file.
